Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for a work vehicle, and to a method for setting the trajectory of a work implement.
Description of the Related Art
It has been proposed in the past that with a bulldozer, a grader, or another such work vehicle, control be performed to automatically adjust the position of a blade or other such work implement. For instance, in Japanese Patent No. 5,247,939, the position of the blade is automatically adjusted by load control that makes the load on the blade match a target load in digging work.